


Day Storm

by orphan_account



Series: Love Storm [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the storm incident, Tails finds Shadow again, and now, he is the one who needs help
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Love Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, and I have to warn something to you guys.  
> English is not my first language, so it's hard for me to write a story like this, but I try my best.

When he was flying around the jungle, Tails had some problems with his plane. He noticed a black smoke coming of the propeller before lost the control of his plane and crash near to a cave.

Crap. He is screwed.

With no one around, he decided to called for some help, but his communicator seemed to be broken by the fall, so he is all by himself now.  
Tails then climbs off the plane and realizes that his right leg was not in the best condition. But, he was a smart fox, he knows a way to get out of this situation.  
The fox boy tries to find the problem who cause the fall, and with a little observation, Tails realizes that behind the propeller was a bunch of Marshmallows, that probably got the propeller stuck. 

Knuckles, you almost killed him.  
Again. 

He starts to seek for a village nearby, but he just find a bunch of trees wathever he goes, and losing his hope, the fox finally sees someone looking to his plane when he came back. Making him happy. 

"Hey Bud, can you help me? My plane fell off and i-" he stops talking when he realizes who was the person. 

"You just flies with your plane without checking out his circumstances??!" Shadow speaks "For a sidekick, you are very irresponsible."

"Hey!! It's not true" It was true "I checked him yesterday and everything was okay!!!" 

He didn't, he was just too ashamed to admit it. 

"Huh, wathever" 

Since that time, Tails haven't see Shadow in weeks, he didn't know who threw him in his backyard, but it was someone really strong. Because it's Shadow that we are talking about, who the hell beats Shadow the hedgehog like that? 

"I'm gonna help you"

That really got Tails off guard.

"Really?!"

"I'm owning you one"

"ah..."

He gets silence.

"There's a village around here, but it's a little far, I can take you there" Shadow says with a straight face. 

"This is gonne be great" Tails answer. 

Shadow catch Tails's hand, scaring the fox again. But in a blink, Tails finds himself in a village that him never sees before. 

"This is the Jingle Village" 

Tails looks around, it was a very different village, with rustic dark wood houses and people that seemed scared to see him in their territory. 

"Their villager has been attacked by some of Eggman bots lately, and as you see, they're different, so seeing robot's flying and destroying everything is a new thing for then" 

A little girl tries to aproachs Tails, but her mother takes her away. Making Tails feels a little sad.  
Suddenly, a question passes through Tails head. 

"You live here?" Tails asks to Shadow. 

"No, I just found this place two weeks ago, why are you asking that?" 

"Curiosity?" 

Shadow ignores Tails and walks away, the little fox, having no ideia what to do, follows Shadow into a very old workshop. 

"No one uses this place since i got here, so you can take whatever you want" The hedgehog says. 

"O-okay" Tails responds, feeling the anxiety grow up in him "Thank you for the help" 

A explosion come from out of the workshop, this scares Tails and makes Shadow run out of the building, preparing to fight.  
Waking up, Tails takes a old wrench and goes behind Shadow, founding two beebots attacking the villagers. 

"Do you know how they get here?" He asks to Shadow when the black hedgehog destroy one of the bee bots with a spin dash. 

"They're programmed to destroy anything alive in their way, so my theory is that some of they gets losts when Eggman escapes the battle camp" 

"Oh..."

Tails flies with his two tails and hits the other bee bots with the wrench, making the robot fall apart in pieces. And realizes that there are some crab bots around. 

"There is more of then" he warns Shadow.

The Fox gets to the ground and hits three crab bots, and Shadow finish the job destroying the rest.

"You aren't bad after all" Shadow says, but his face didn't show emotions, so Tails didn't know if him was talking seriously.

"Thank You" he still thanks. 

The two of then guard what was left of the robots in the old workshop, and Tails gets the tools that he needs. 

"Are they gonna be okay?" Tails ask when he was about to leave the village. 

"Don't worry about that" Shadow says. 

The little girl from early approaches Tails again, but this time, her mother doesn't stop her.  
She gives Tails a yellow flower, and smiles at him, the boy doesn't know what to say, so him just smiled at her, blushing because of the present. 

"I guess they like you now" Shadow says seeing the girl coming back for her mom. 

"Yeah, I guess I can back here once in a while."

When Tails says that, Shadow makes a note to himself to not be around when Tails decided to visit. 

"OK, let's go" Shadow holds Tails hand surprising the boy. 

When Tails talks again, they are near to the plane. 

"Don't do that!!" The fox says. 

"What?" 

"Hold my hand without warning me" 

"Why?" 

The question didn't have a exactly answer, at least, not to Tails. 

"It's weird" This is all that he said before he fixed the plane. 

With Shadow keeping his red eyes on him, it hard to concentrate, that makes Tails drop by accident some of the things, making his cheek red of shame.  
When he got into the plane, Shadow asked. 

"Are you leg okay?" 

Tails didn't get the question. 

"I noticed by the way you're walking" 

"Ah... I'm okay, don't worry" 

Tails gives Shadow the tools back. 

"Can you return it? I guess im not getting back so early" He says. 

Shadow agrees with the head. 

"Thanks" 

Tails then comes back to his house feeling tired.  
Even if he want to visit the village, he is afraid of seeing Shadow and feels this funny sensation on his stomach again.  
But, even with that fear, he missed the hedgehog more then anything as the week passed by.  
What a weird thing.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Twitter takeover, Shadow says that he has a soft side for kitten's, and maybe, I will be working with this fact later.  
> Shails/Shadails is not a popular shipp, and its not my otp, to be serious, I don't have one, I'm the multishipp type of person, I have really weird tastes. 
> 
> Anyway, see you guys soon.


End file.
